Magic, Traitors and Jutsu Oh My!
by Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are about to finish their fight at the Valley of the End, until Orochimaru and Kabuto interfere, sending them all to Mahora Academy! NaruXHaru SasuX? KabuX? OroX? Crossover with Negima.
1. Well, this is odd

Magic, Traitors and Jutsu, oh my!

Written By: Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR

* * *

Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are about to finish their fight at the Valley of the End, until Orochimaru and Kabuto interfere, sending them all to Mahora Academy! NaruXHaru SasuX??? KabuX??? OroX??? Crossover with Negima. 

Hey, all! I've finally gotten around to creating this fic! I've seen very few Naruto-Negima Crossovers, and even fewer good ones. I hope mine becomes one of the good ones! Here we go! And you read right. Kabuto and Orochimaru WILL get together with some ladies before the end.

Prologue

Well, this is odd...

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were staring each other down from across the waterfall at the Valley of the End. Both of them had put their all into their fight, and they each had only just enough Chakra for one final attack. 

Sasuke almost couldn't believe that Naruto had gotten this far so quickly. He not only managed to survive against the Sharingan and Curse Mark, but he even underwent a transformation of his own. Sasuke couldn't fathom what that Red Chakra around Naruto was, but for some reason, it gave the illusion that he had fox-ears and a tail.

Naruto on the other hand couldn't believe what his best friend had become. He had much longer hair (which was white now), his skin was dark purple, and he had two Hand-like wings sprouting from his back. To Naruto, Sasuke looked like some kind of Fallen Angel.

Unknown to either of them, they were not alone.

Spying upon them from a hidden location was the duo of Orochimaru, and his right-hand man, Kabuto. Orochimaru had insisted that the two go to make sure that Sasuke made it to Otokagure in perfect condition.

"Ah. It seems that Sasuke-kun has brought out the second level of the Curse Mark. I never would have guessed that he would have so much trouble against the 'Dobe' Naruto-kun," Orochimaru said upon seeing Sasuke.

"Well, I learned the hard way that you should NEVER underestimate Naruto-kun, Orochimaru-sama. …But it appears that they are both talking to each other," Kabuto observed.

"Well, Sasuke… it looks like we're both at the last of our Chakra," Naruto began. "I only have enough Chakra for one more attack. …You're probably the same way, aren't you?"

"…" Sasuke didn't reply. Instead, he began to make the hand signs for the Chidori.

"Heh, I thought so," Naruto said, holding his right hand away from himself. A few seconds later, a blue sphere of light began to build into the palm of it.

After Sasuke finished his hand signs, a ball of dark purple electricity appeared in his hand, making the sound of 1000 birds chirping. "Chidori!" Sasuke shouted out the name of his attack.

Naruto also completed his attack. "Rasengan!" Naruto shouted out as well. "Now… let's end this, teme!"

"This doesn't look good. Both those attacks are at full power. If they hit each other with them, then they'll both die," Kabuto said.

"I know. Sasuke-kun is far too valuable to me to die, and I may have some use for Naruto-kun. …Kabuto, you know what to do," Orochimaru said.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto replied.

Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other for a few seconds. Then finally, they both jumped towards each other, attacks poised and ready to bring the bastard back (in Naruto's case), and finish off his rival once and for all (in Sasuke's case).

"SASUKE!" Naruto shouted.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted.

"Okay, Kabuto! NOW!" Orochimaru shouted.

Both he and Kabuto rushed to stand right under the space where the two Konoha shinobi would collide. After they made it there, Kabuto quickly made hand signs, shouting out, "Kuchiyose: Rashomon!"

After Kabuto called out the name, a huge gate with a demonic face appeared, thrusting in between the startled Naruto and Sasuke.

"What the…" Sasuke said, not believing what he was seeing.

"What the hell is this?!" Naruto shouted out.

"This gate can withstand nearly any type of attack. After it repels yours, Sasuke-kun will come with us! And you? I'm sure I'll find a use for you..." Orochimaru said with an evil smile on his face.

Both of the attacks collided with the Rashomon head on, creating an incredible flash of light.

…The only problem was that the light was getting bigger.

"What the…What's going on?!" Orochimaru shouted out over the wind that the backlash of the two attacks caused.

"I…I have no idea, Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto shouted.

Before the four knew what was happening, the light had engulfed all of them.

* * *

Kakashi and Pakkun were racing towards the battle sight, determined to bring both Naruto and Sasuke back in one piece. 

"I just hope that we're not too late…" Kakashi thought to himself.

Soon, both Kakashi and the Dog Summon could see two figures in the air, charging at each other.

"Is that… Naruto and Sasuke…?" Kakashi said, trying to get a better look.

All of a sudden, a demonic looking wall sprouted up between them, blocking their attacks as they both collided with it.

Suddenly, a bright light exploded from the collision, and threatened to blind them as they got closer.

"What in the world?!" Kakashi said, covering his uncovered eye.

"What is this light?!" Pakkun growled, doing the same.

Soon, the light died down enough for Kakashi and the Dog Summon to see clearly. But the two figures were gone.

"I don't know what that was, but it couldn't have been good. Pakkun, do you still have their scent?" Kakashi asked his partner.

"…That's the weird thing. I had both of their scents as clear as day. But now… it's like they vanished off the face of the earth!" Pakkun replied.

"Vanished? How could that be?" Kakashi inquired.

"I'm not sure… but before they all disappeared, I smelled Orochimaru's scent mixed with theirs…" Pakkun said gravely.

"What?! If that's true… then Naruto is in trouble… I don't think that there is more we can do at this point. We must go help the others, and inform Hokage-sama what happened," Kakashi said.

"Right!" Pakkun replied, as the two began to rush back towards Konoha.

'_Be safe, Naruto…' _Kakashi thought.

* * *

Ten-year old Negi Springfield (teacher of Mahora Academy, and Wizard in Secret) was having a hell of a time. Not only had his group managed to obtain a rare magic book in the deepest recess of Library Island, but now they were being chased by the guardian of said book. 

His group consisted of Nagase Kaede (the Kunochi in secret…sort of), Ayase Yue (the Cool Slacker and Book lover), Ku Fei (The Martial Arts Champion of Mahora Academy), Sasaki Makie (the talented, yet childish, Rhythmic Gymnast), Konoe Konoka (the friendly Fortune Teller, and one of Negi's roommates), and finally Kagurazaka Asuna (Negi's closest ally, and the only one who knew about him being a wizard. Also one of Negi's roommates).

They were currently rushing up a LONG stair case, having to answer questions to get through doors as they ran from the HUGE stone guardian that was chasing them to get the book back.

"Man! We've been running for at least half an hour! Where is the damn exit?!" Asuna shouted.

"Look ahead! I think I see an elevator coming up!" Konoka replied.

And indeed, there was an elevator coming up. The whole group was very happy to see this.

"All right! Now we can get away from Mr. Stony back there!" Makie cheered.

"What luck! Wouldn't you say, de gozaru?" Kaede said, carrying Yue, who had sprained her ankle on the way up.

"Yes, good luck indeed!" Ku Fei replied.

"Okay, let's get on it!" Negi said, pushing the up button when they got next to the elevator.

As soon as it opened, they all rushed into it.

"And we are outta here!" Yue cheered!"

But much to their dismay, a sign on the side of the elevator said, _Occupancy Overlimited._

"Ah, come ON!" Asuna groaned.

"We're too heavy! We need to lose some weight, and FAST!" Makie shouted.

"Maybe if we took off our clothes, de gozaru?" Kaede suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" Asuna replied, beginning to remove her clothing.

As the rest of the girls did the same, Negi (blushing madly) covered his eyes so that he wouldn't see it. _'Boy, ANY excuse…' _He thought.

By the time that nearly half of the girls were down to their panties, the elevator still wasn't moving.

"IT'S NOT WORKING," Asuna stated the obvious, covering her naked chest.

_Heh, heh. Too bad. So close, and yet so far… _The stone guardian boosted, appearing in front of the elevator.

"EEK! Mr. Stones-a-lot caught up with us!" Makie screamed.

"This bad…" Ku Fei muttered, ready to fight.

All of a sudden, Negi rushed out of the elevator, ready to take on the Golem.

"Negi?! What the heck are you doing?!" Asuna shouted.

"Asuna-san… you guys get out of here and take the test! I'll hold off this golem for as long as I can!" Negi replied.

_Ha! What do you think YOU can do? Without your magic, you don't stand a chance! _The Golem sneered.

_'Magic?' _The girls, other than Asuna, thought.

"I may not. But I won't allow you to harm my students!" Negi said bravely.

'_Negi…'_ Asuna thought.

_Very well. If I have to crush you before the girls, then so be it! _The Golem launched it's fist towards Negi.

"NEGI!" The girls shouted.

Negi closed his eyes, waiting for the end.

But before the Golem's fist reached him, he felt himself being snatched back into the elevator by Asuna!"

"A-Asuna-san..." He stuttered.

"What's the point of passing the test if you're not there to praise us for passing in the first place?!" Asuna snapped. "Are you trying to act like a grown-up? Well congratulations, you're about as dumb as an average one."

Then she raised the book high above her head, "If this is what that Golem wants..."

"Asuna! Don't! Stop!" Negi shouted.

"You heard him, Asuna-san! Don't stop!" The girls went.

"Then he can HAVE it!" Asuna finished, throwing the book out of the elevator.

As the book flew towards the Golem, its pages began to fly open, causing a bright light to flood the room.

And just before the book hit the Golem, four figures (Naruto, Sasuke, Kabuto and Orochimaru) launched out of it, crashing into Negi and the startled girls!

_AHHHHHH!-!-! _The Golem shouted, as it fell to the ground below after being hit by the book.

Without the book in the elevator, it was ready to go. Closing the doors, it began to rise up to the top.

Naruto, Sasuke, Kabuto and Orochimaru began to come to, having been knocked out on the way to wherever it was they were at.

"Uhhh... where am I? And why does the ground feel so...soft?" Naruto said, blinking rapidly.

The others didn't say anything, but they were thinking the same things as well.

"Ahem," Some voices said. Voices that sounded...like female voices.

The Shinobi looked up... only to see the faces of girls looking down at them, some in amsuement, some in shock, some in embarrasment, and (in Asuna's case), pure MURDER.

It was then that Naruto, Sasuke, Kabuto, and Orochimaru knew why the ground was soft.

It wasn't the ground at all.

Each of the Shinobi had their face in the soft bosom of a girl!

It went in this order. Naruto had his face in Kaede's bosom, Sasuke had his face in Ku Fei's, Kabuto had his in Konoka's and Orochimaru (Lucky/Unlucky bastard) had his in ASUNA'S.

And they each reacted in their own way.

Kabuto and Orochimaru just had blank lookes on their faces.

Sasuke had the decency to blush.

And Naruto...

Naruto had to do all that he could to keep from breaking out in a nosebleed.

"PERVERTS!" Asuna shouted, wacking all of them (Orochimaru in particular) off of the chests, knocking them out in the process.

* * *

And that's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. And don't worry, Orochimaru will NOT be getting together with ANY of the girls in Negi's class. It'll be a much older woman he gets with. Anyway, catch you next continue!) 


	2. What have we gotten ourselves into?

Magic, Traitors and Jutsu, Oh my!

Written By: Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR

Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are about to finish their fight at the Valley of the End, until Orochimaru and Kabuto interfere, sending them all to Mahora Academy! NarutoXHaruna SasuX? KabuX? OroX? Crossover with Negima.

I'm glad that my first chapter did pretty well, considering that this is a crossover fic. I hope you enjoy this next one! And I fixed the ending of the last chapter, which will explain the opening of this chapter. And if you're curious, this crossover follows the Manga version of Negima, not the anime. Although I will use some Anime referrances, such as Kaede saying 'de gozaru' at the end of her sentences.

Oh, and to answer a review, Kabuto will NOT be getting together with Konoka.

* * *

Chapter 1

What have we gotten ourselves into…?

* * *

Last time, on Magic, Traitors and Jutsu, Oh My… 

_The Shinobi looked up... only to see the faces of girls looking down at them, some in amusement, some in shock, some in embarrassment, and (in Asuna's case), pure MURDER._

_It was then that Naruto, Sasuke, Kabuto, and Orochimaru knew why the ground was soft._

_It wasn't the ground at all._

_Each of the Shinobi had their face in the soft bosom of a girl!_

_It went in this order. Naruto had his face in Kaede's bosom, Sasuke had his face in Ku Fei's, Kabuto had his in Konoka's and Orochimaru (Lucky/Unlucky bastard) had his in ASUNA'S._

_And they each reacted in their own way._

_Kabuto and Orochimaru just had blank looks on their faces._

_Sasuke had the decency to blush._

_And Naruto..._

_Naruto had to do all that he could to keep from breaking out in a nosebleed._

_"PERVERTS!" Asuna shouted, whacking all of them (Orochimaru in particular) off of the chests, knocking them out in the process.

* * *

_

Negi watched in awe as Asuna knocked out all four of the strangers with four well aimed punches. _'Amazing…' _The Ten year old prodigy thought.

"Did you really have to go that far, Asuna?" Konoka said with a bit of worry in her voice, seeing the large lumps on the heads of the strangers.

"Those perverts were asking for it, with their faces stuffed in our chests like that!" Asuna fumed.

"Who these guys are, anyway?" Ku Fei wondered.

"Hard to say, seeing as how they flew out of that book like that, de gozaru," Kaede said.

"Maybe they're spirits that flew out of the book at the last second to attack us!" Makie suggested, looking a bit scared.

"They must be pretty weak ones then," Yue said.

"But wait, aren't you supposed to be unable to touch spirits?" Negi asked.

"Hey, that right! Yet Asuna touch them no problem!" Ku Fei said.

"Well now that we've confirmed that they are NOT spirits, what do we do with them?" Asuna asked.

"I'm not really sure what's going on, but the headmaster might know what to do with them. I'll inform him of this as soon as we make it to the school," Negi said.

"Well, I guess we'll have to help you. No way can you lift all of these people by yourself," Asuna said, sighing.

"But… what about the test?" Negi said.

"Don't worry, I'll just have Haruna and Nodoka explain to the people giving out the exam that we'll be a little late with my Cell Phone. I'm sure they'll understand…hopefully," Yue said, to the sweat drops of the others, while she pulled out her cell and began to call Haruna.

"Sounds like a plan, de gozaru," Kaede said, nodding.

Soon after they came up with the plan, the elevator finally got all the way to the top, opening and revealing that they were back on the school grounds.

"Okay, let's take these guys to the headmaster! The faster we do, the quicker we can get to the test!" Asuna shouted.

"Hai!" The rest went. Ku Fei picked up Sasuke, Kaede lifted Kabuto (with Yue riding on her shoulders), Makie carried Naruto, and Asuna and Konoka carried Orochimaru. As soon as they got a good grip on all of them, they rushed for the Headmaster's office.

* * *

"Hmm… Negi-kun has done very well in proving himself within Library Island. I'm very pleased with his progress," Konoe Konoemon (headmaster of Mahora Academy) said. 

"But still, I'm just a little concerned about what happened with the Magic Book. Not only about those figures that flew out of it at the last second, but also about the massive energy I felt coming from the book when it happened. …If only I knew whether it was good or bad that it happened…"

"Headmaster! Headmaster!" Negi's voice shouted out from just outside the office.

Shortly after, Negi and the girls came through the door with the Shinobi, all of them still knocked out.

"My, what do we have here?" Konoemon said, watching as the girls laid their respective men down gently on the floor.

"We'll leave it to Negi to explain. We've got to get to the class ASAP!" Yue explained.

"Bye, Negi-kun!" Makie said as the girls rushed out of the room.

After Konoemon made sure that the girls had left, he turned to address Negi. "Well now, where did our little guests come from, Negi-kun?"

Negi was a little torn about answering. If he did, then the Headmaster would know that both he and his students went down into a forbidden part of the library. And he would lose his job for sure!

"…Ummm…" Negi muttered, trying to find a way out of this.

"Don't worry, Negi. I know about you going down into the deeper part of Library Island," Konoemon chuckled, much to Negi's surprise.

"B…but how did you…" Negi stuttered.

"It was all part of a test I had for you, to see if you could be really capable as a teacher and as a protector. The way you stood up to that Golem was very brave for one so young. Needless to say, you passed," Konoemon praised. "And nothing bad will happen to you or your class, even if they do get last place."

Negi was speechless for a bit. But after a while, he managed a big smile while his eyes were closed. "T-Thank you, Headmaster!" Negi said.

"Think nothing of it," Konoemon replied, waving a hand. "Anyway, we've got to figure out who these people are, and why they flew out of the book of all places. My guess is that it had to do with the massive energy that I felt while the book was open when Asuna-kun threw it at the Golem."

"I felt that energy as well. But… it didn't feel like magical energy to me. It was like…a brand new type of energy to me," Negi said quietly.

"Hmmm…if we could figure out what type it was, then we might have a better idea of what happened. Still, it can't be helped," Konoemon said. "We'll just have to wait for them to wake up. Then they could tell us what they were doing at the time that could have caused that massive energy. But until then, I'll take care of them, Negi-kun. When they wake up, I'll send for you. Now go and cheer your classmates on."

"Thank you, Headmaster," Negi said, bowing.

"By the way, Negi-kun…" Konoemon said before Negi left.

"Yes?" Negi said, stopping in the open part of the door.

"…Why do these men have lumps on their heads?"

Negi sweat dropped, remembering exactly HOW they got the lumps.

"…Asuna." He said, as if that would explain everything.

"Ah, of course," Konoemon nodded.

…Apparently, it did.

Negi gave one last bow before he left the room to encourage his students as best as he could on the test.

After he left, Konoemon looked at the four (still out of it) shinobi.

'_Unless I'm mistaken, the_ _energy that I felt pouring out of the book for the brief moment that it was open was similar to the energy of one of Negi-kun's students. …Kaede, was it? Only this time, it was far beyond even her own. …Interesting…'

* * *

_

**With Negi**

Negi was rushing to the room where Asuna and the others were supposed to be taking their test, when he ran into Nitsuna.

"Negi-sensei! What took you so long to get here?!" Nitsuna said, irritated.

"I'm sorry, Nitsuna-sensei! I just had to check on something with the Headmaster first," Negi apologized. "May I ask if my students were able to make it on time…?"

"Humph. They were late, but Nodoka-kun called ahead to say that they would be because Yue-kun hurt her ankle. So they didn't get punished for it. You can see them taking the test through that window," Nitsuna informed him. He walked off.

Negi looked through the window to see that the Baka Rangers (Asuna, Makie, Kaede, Yue, and Ku Fei) and Konoka still looked tired from the little adventure that they had. Not to mention the injuries that Asuna and Yue had. Some of them looked about ready to fall asleep right then and there.

'_Just as I thought: A three day exploring adventure combined with studying was too much for them. Not to mention that Asuna-san and Yue-san are injured as well,' _Negi thought.

He then said quietly to himself, "Rastel Meskil…" Soon after, a brightly glowing flower appeared in his hand. "All right! The magic bonds have finally come off."

He then said, "I call on you, Fragrance of Flower. Fill my friends with pure energy power. _Reflectio._"

A small wave of energy flew from the flower into the room where the girls were taking the test.

As soon as the girls caught a whiff of it, they were fuelled with energy, and began to look a lot more focused.

'_Well, I've done all I can. Good luck everybody,' _Negi thought, walking away to wait in the teachers lounge. _'…Still, I can't help but wonder who those four people that flew out of the book are…'

* * *

_

**With Naruto a few hours later…**

Naruto, Sasuke, Kabuto and Orochimaru were still knocked out after those punches from Asuna. Currently they were all in separate futons within the Headmaster's office, with ice packs over the lumps they got.

Soon Naruto's fingers began to move, and it wasn't too long before his eyes opened up.

"Ugghhh… where am I…?" Naruto said to himself, sitting up in his bed slowly. When he moved his head a little, the ice packs fell off into his covered lap.

"Well, that explains why my head was so freaking cold," Naruto muttered, reaching up to feel his head, and hissing in pain after feeling his lump. "…And that explains why I had the ice pack."

Naruto looked around the room. The room itself looked like one of those fancy rooms that you would see in a mansion. Large windows, big desk, the works.

"Ugghhh…what hit me…?" A voice said.

Naruto turned towards the sound to see Sasuke, Kabuto and Orochimaru all waking up as well.

…Wait.

OROCHIMARU AND KABUTO?!

"What the HELL are YOU two doing here?!" Naruto shouted, pointing at the two of them.

The others winced at the loudness of his voice. Sasuke in particular, since he was the closest to him.

"…You know, Naruto-kun, I have a headache for some reason I do not know of. And if there's anything I hate more then being in pain, it's not knowing something. …Needless to say, I'm in a VERY bad mood. So unless you want to rot in a grave, you will do well to not cross me right now," Orochimaru hissed, rubbing the lump on top of his head with his tongue.

"I'm not scared of you, Snake-teme! In fact, I should kill you while you're so weak!" Naruto growled, remembering that this man was the one who killed Sarutobi, the man Naruto considered his family.

"You won't lay a finger on him, dobe. At least not until he trains me," Sasuke said, glaring at Naruto with the Sharingan activated.

Naruto glared back at Sasuke. "How many times do I have to tell you, bastard! Orochimaru is WEAKER than Itachi-teme! Training under him will NOT help you beat your brother!" Naruto shouted.

"Don't you think I realize that, dobe? Orochimaru's training ALONE won't help me, I know. But combining his skills with the Sharingan WILL. Besides, he can train me a lot better than those peaceful, false worshiping fools back in Konoha," Sasuke replied, a dark undertone under his voice at the last part.

"False worship…Sasuke, the people of the village loved you! They treated you like a god, Sasuke. A FUCKING GOD! Why would you want to throw that all away?! Throw…Sakura's love away?" Naruto roared at Sasuke, his voice lowering at the last part..

"…Someone who always strived for attention, even if it was negative, would never understand. And I've said for I don't know HOW long, that I don't care for Sakura in that way," Sasuke said with a scowl on his face, looking away from Naruto. Orochimaru and Kabuto just watched this exchange silently.

Naruto got a confused look on his face and was about to ask Sasuke what he meant by the first part, before the door to the room opened. Shizuna (Negi and Konoemon's assistant) entered the room, carrying what happened to be brand new sheets. Then she saw that the Shinobi were awake.

"Oh, you four are awake! That's good. You were out for a couple of hours, so we were beginning to get worried," Shizuna sighed in relief.

"Pardon me for asking, but could you tell us where we are Miss…" Kabuto began.

"Oh, my name is Minamoto Shizuna," Shizuna introduced herself. "May I have your names first?"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto said, smiling at Shizuna. _'She reminds me of Shizune-nee-chan…'_

"…Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke replied, still looking away from everyone.

"I go by the name of Yakushi Kabuto," Kabuto said, fixing his glasses so that the light shone in them.

"And I am Orochimaru. No last name," Orochimaru said, eyeing Shizuna. "Now, answer our question from before. Where are we?"

Shizuna, a little freaked out by Orochimaru appearance, replied, "This is the office of Headmaster Konoe Konoemon. And the place you are in right now is called, Mahora Academy, an all girls school."

…Mahora Academy?

…An all GIRLS school?

Even without looking at each other, the Shinobi could tell that they were all thinking the same thing.

'_What have we gotten ourselves into…?'

* * *

_

And that's a wrap for the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. The next one might be a little slower, since I have to come up with a believable, yet exciting, way to explain how the Shinobi got to the Academy in the first place. I'm willing to listen to any ideas in your reviews or PM's, as long as they have to do with the Magic Book. And if I use those ideas, then I'll give you credit for it.

And for people who know Negima and Naruto well, if you have any Omake ideas for the end of the chapters, then I'll be glad to use them. And once again, I'll give you credit.

Catch you next continue!


	3. Into the Future?

Magic, Traitors and Jutsu, Oh my!

Written by: Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR

Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are about to finish their fight at the Valley of The End, until Orochimaru and Kabuto interfere, sending them all into Mahora Academy! NarutoxHarunax?x? SasukexKu Feix? OrochimaruxShizuna KabutoxMana

* * *

Yep, you read the summary right. Sasuke will end up with TWO females, And Naruto will end up with THREE. Haruna is a LOCK for one of Naruto's girls, simply because I like her character. The other girls will be revealed later. Hope you like this next chapter! Oh, and Orochimaru is in the new body he had to take since Sasuke didn't get to him in time, so he can use his arms again. 

Chapter 2

Into the Future?

* * *

Last time, on Magic, Traitors and Jutsu, Oh my... 

_...Mahora Academy?_

_...An all GIRLS School?_

_Even without looking at each other, the shinobi could tell that they were all thinking the same thing._

_'What have we gotten ourselves into...?'

* * *

_"Excuse me, miss. But did you say that we are in a school? An all GIRLS school?" Kabuto inquired, not quite sure that he heard Shizuna right.

"Yes, that is correct," Shizuna replied.

"...I see..." Kabuto replied, not quite sure what to say. But Naruto, on the other hand, had plenty to say.

"Wait. 'Mahora Academy?' I've never heard of a place like that in Konoha!" Naruto said.

"Konoha? May I ask what you are talking about?" Shizuna asked, tilting her head to the side.

"...You know, Konoha! Our hometown! ...Well, for SOME of us, it's still our hometown," Naruto said, glaring at Kabuto and Orochimaru from the corner of his eye.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, but I've never heard of such a place in my life," Shizuna said, looking sorry for the blond.

"...You've got to be joking me..." Naruto said, frowning. "...Are we at least still in Fire Country?"

"...Sorry, but I haven't heard of 'Fire Country' either," Shizuna replied.

"Enough of this foolishness. All we simply must do is locate a map of some sort. Then we can find out where we are, and go from there," Orochimaru hissed, still in a bad mood.

_'Not to mention that I'll become one step closer to learning all of the world's Jutsu...and gaining TURE immortality...' _Orochimaru thought.

"In due time. But first, I would like to ask you a few questions," A voice said from behind Shizuna said. Shizuna moved out of the way, and Konoemon came before the 4 Wayward Shinobi.

_'Hm...I can feel that this man is more powerful than his looks let on. But...this is a different kind of power...different from Chakra. What could it be...?' _Orochimaru pondered, narrowing his eyes at the old Headmaster.

"Who are you, old man?" Naruto asked rudely. But in his mind he was thinking, _'This guy kind of reminds me of Old Man Hokage...'_

The rest of the shinobi tensed, feeling the headmaster's power as well, and afraid that Naruto had angered him. But Konoemon simply chuckled.

"My, my, where are my manners? I completely forgot to introduce myself. I go by the name of Konoe Konoemon. I am the headmaster of Mahora Academy," Konoemon said.

"...Oh..." Naruto sweat dropped, having realized that he just insulted the leader of this place. In Konoha, he'd have no problem with it. In fact, he did it on a daily basis (and had the lumps from Tsunade to prove it). But in a new place, and most likely a new land, even the loudmouth blond realized that first impressions were EVERYTHING. "Umm...sorry about that, 'Old Man' comment..."

"Ho Hum. It's no trouble at all," Konoemon said, waving a hand. "But before I begin, I would like to call someone over here, if you don't mind."

"O-of course! I don't mind!" Naruto said with a bow.

Konoemon chuckled again. "Very well. Shizuna-kun!"

"Hai, Konoemon-sama!" Shizuna said, standing at attention.

"I want you to find Negi-kun, and bring him here. Tell him that our...guests have awoken," Konoemon instructed.

"Hai!" Shizuna said, leaving to locate Negi.

**With Negi**

"We did it! Hurray!"

Negi was currently with his class of girls, all of them celebrating that not only did they pass the exam and get out of last place, they went all the way to first!

"That was AWESOME! I guess that the Magic Book did the trick!" Makie cheered.

"...Magic book?" Yukihiro Ayaka (the Class Rep and Negi's biggest admirier) said, a question mark over her head.

"Just ignore Makie-san. All of the studying she did must have made her tired," Asuna said, laughing nervously while clamping her hand around Makie's mouth.

"Oh...okay then," Ayaka said, turning her attention back to Negi.

"_Cool it, Makie! You know that going to the deeper parts of Library Island was forbidden! If this gets out, then Negi-bozu could get fired!" _Asuna whispered.

"_S-Sorry!" _Makie whispered back.

"All right! I can't believe that we scored in at first place!" Saotome Haruna (No relation to Saotome Ranma) cheered. "I guess that Library Island was really good for us after all! ...Even though we almost didn't make it to the Exams in time..."

"That good work out! Never run so fast in life. Should show up Class Exam late more often," Ku Fei said, flexing her muscles a bit.

"Well done, class! I'm very proud of all of you! Let's do our best to keep up the good work!" Negi cheered, all smiles.

"HAI, NEGI-SENSEI/KUN/BOZU!" All of the class cheered.

"Hey, I've got an idea! Let's toss Negi up into the air while we cheer!" Shiina Sakurako (one of the three cheerleaders in the class) cheered.

"Good idea!" Sakurako's friend, Misa Kakizaki (also one of the three cheerleaders) said.

"Huh? N-Now, wait a minute, girls..." Negi protested, backing away nervously.

"GRAB HIM!" All of the class, except for Yue, Ayaka, Asuna, Sakurazaki Setsuna, Evangeline A.K Mcdowell, Chachamaru Karakuri and Hasegawa Chisame shouted, running after Negi.

"AHHHHH!" Negi screamed, running away from the rowdy class. Soon, they were all running around in circles. "Girls, I know you're excited, but please try to control yourselves!"

_'...Idiots...'_ Yue and Chisame thought.

"Come on, guys! Even if he's a kid, he's still our teacher! Leave him alone!" Asuna shouted.

"Okay, that does it! As Class-rep, I order you to leave Negi-sensei alone, NOW!" Ayaka said, secretly trying to resist joining in.

Setsuna, Evangeline and Chachamaru just ignored them all.

"Negi-sensei! The headmaster wishes to see...you..." Shizuna said, coming into the room, and stunned at the sight she was greeted with.

Most of the girls were tossing poor Negi into the air while cheering, anime tears pouring out of Negi's eyes as he went a bit higher with each toss.

"...Okay..." Shizuna sweat droped. She turned towards Asuna and Ayaka. "Care to explain what THIS is all about?"

"...It's a LONG story," Both girls sighed.

**Back with Naruto**

While the group was waiting for Shizuna to arrive with Negi, Naruto was thinking about the mess that he had gotten into.

_'Okay. So I'm in a weird place...with no way of knowing if I'm still within Konoha, let alone the Fire Country. And to make matters worse, I'm here with my two worst arch-foes. Three, if I can't convince Sasuke not to join the Hebi-teme. Wonderful. ...Well, it's not as if I haven't been in rough spots before. I'll just have to work extra hard, that's all,' _Naruto thought.

He took a look around the room at his fellow shinobi. Sasuke looked angry about the fact that they were at a place he didn't know about, Orochimaru looked downright murderous for the same reason, and Kabuto was staring straight at him, watching his every move.

_'...Yeah, I'm SCREWED,' _Naruto thought.

"Konoemon-sama! I've brought him! I also brought Asuna-san as well," Shizuna said, entering the room with Negi and Asuna in tow.

"Very good work, Shizuna-kun. But why have you brought Asuna as well?" Konoemon questioned.

"...It's a long story," Asuna and Negi said at the same time, sweat droping.

"...I see," Konoemon said. He turned towards the confused shinobi. "Gentlemen, this is Negi Springfield. He and his class were the ones that brought you here. This is also Kagurazaka Asuna, one of Negi's students," Konoemon introduced.

"Very nice to meet you," Negi said bowing.

"Right back at ya, Negi-bozu!" Naruto said, bowing as well. Kabuto did the same. Orochimaru and Sasuke didn't bow.

"Wait a minute. You're the perverts that had your faces in our chests!" Asuna shouted, pointing at the Shinobi.

"Yes, and you're the brat that knocked us all out, now that I recall," Orochimaru hissed at Asuna. _'How could I, the Great Orochimaru, get knocked out by a mere child?! And this kid...Negi...he has the same energy as the Headmaster...'_

"Hey, don't call me a brat! And besides, you deserved it!" Asuna shouted, glaring at the Snake Sennin.

"Calm down, everyone. You can shout at each other later. But for now, we must discover how these gentlemen came to be here," Konoemon repramanded. Orochimaru and Asuna glared at each other, but turned away.

"Good. Now then, right before you came to this place, I could sense a huge amout of energy that came from within the book that was tossed at the golem. It was almost the same type of energy that a student called Nagase Kaede possesses, but much larger in power. Could you tell us what you were doing to cause so much power?" Konoemon inquired.

The ninja looked at each other, not quite sure that they should say the true reason to how they came to be there. Luckliy, Naruto came up with a story.

"Okay, you see, Sasuke-teme and I were just training with our senseis, Orochimaru-sensei and Kabuto-sensei," Naruto began, pointing to each one as he said their names.

"Oh, you four are fighters?" Konoemon said, intruiged.

Sasuke caught along, and continued. "Yeah. We were practicing our new techniques, and something went...wrong."

Kabuto went on, "Naruto and Sasuke-kun each used their most powerful moves, and Orochimaru-sama and I used our most powerful blocking attack."

"Then the two combined together to create a massive light...and the next thing we know we end up somewhere different entirely, and get knocked out by this ape of a child," Orochimaru finished, pointing at a fuming Asuna.

"I see..." Konoemon said, pulling out a huge book.

"Headmaster...isn't that the Magic Book that we found down in the deepest part of Library Island?" Negi inquired.

"Yes, it is, Negi-kun. Now that I've heard the story from these people, I think that I may know how they came to be here," Konoemon said, flipping the book to a certian page. "Tell me, gentelmen...what year is this?"

The shinobi looked at each other before responding, "1906. Why?"

"...Just as I thought. Look at the calendar behind you," Konoemon replied.

Blinking, the shinobi turned towards the calendar...

Only to see that the year posted on it was 2006.

"No way..." Sasuke said, eyes wide.

"Impossible!" Orochimaru said, narrowing his eyes at the date.

"This can't be for real!" Kabuto said.

"This has GOT to be a joke!" Naruto shouted.

"My guess is that when you combined your attacks together, the book was flying towards the golem, it's pages flying open at the same time. But just when you collided, the book was open on one page in particular," Konoemon said, showing them the book.

The four ninja looked at the page, to see above the chapter in big, bold words '**TIME MAGIC'**.

"If my hunch is correct, then the light you made from your attacks combining was so LARGE, that it was able to mingle with the light that the book itself created, activating this spell. Which means that you have flown 100 years into the future!"

To be continued...

* * *

...Yeah. That was a bad way to end it, but it was the only way I could think of if I wanted Evangeline to become a main character, since she's lived for over a century. You'll see why this is important later on. I don't have much time left, so no Omake this time. But it will come in the next chapter. Hope you liked this one. Catch you Next Continue! 


	4. Naruko and Sasulina!

Magic, Traitors and Jutsu, Oh my!

Written by: Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR

Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are about to finish their fight at the Valley of the End, until Orochimaru and Kabuto interfere, sending them all to Mahora Academy! Crossover with Negima. NarutoxHarunax?x? SasukexKu Feix? OrochimaruxShizuna KabutoxMana

Hello, everybody! Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3

Naruko and Sasulina!

* * *

Last time, on 'Magic, Traitors and Jutsu, Oh my...' 

_"If my hunch is correct, then the light you made from your attacks was so LARGE, that it was able to mingle with the light that the book itself created, activating this spell. Which means that you have flown 100 years into the future!"

* * *

_"This...this can't be..." Kabuto said, adjusting his glasses (and making them shine in the light) as he talked. "Back in our time, such a thing wasn't even talked about, let alone attempted! So how can it be that we four have done what no one has ever dreamed of? It's unreal!

Then again...since we never even talked about such a thing, who's to say if it wasn't possible in the first place? After all, in our time, all that mattered was jutsu, rank, and stats...no one even bothered to think about time travel. So was it as simple as simply attempting to discover it...?

But that CAN'T be the answer! If it was simply as simple to just ATTEMPT it, then wouldn't, in THEORY mind you, ANYONE be able to use Time Travel?

Of course, there is the fact that if it's as simple as that, then history would have been changed long ago. But it HASN'T! ...Or has it...? Could this mean that all we know of history is one big fat LIE?! Hmm...this merits looking into..."

As Kabuto continued to rant about the possibilites of Time Travel, the rest of the people in the room were staring at him with sweat drops at the backs of their heads. Even Orochimaru.

"...Is he always like that...?" Asuna asked, pointing at the still ranting Kabuto.

"...When it comes to something he can't comprehend, yes. Sadly," Orochimaru replied, shaking his head. "Anyway, you say that it was MAGIC that caused us to be here? Impossible. There's no such thing."

"Oh, but it IS true. It may not exist back in your time, but magic is very real in our time," Konoemon replied.

"Headmaster, not to be rude, but is it wise to be talking so freely about magic in front of people we've only just met...?" Negi questioned.

"Yeah! I thought that this stuff was supposed to be kept secret or something!" Asuna agreed.

"There's no need to worry. These people are not from here, or this timeline. So it won't hurt to talk about magic around them," Konoemon said. "Besides, don't you think you could trust them?"

Asuna looked at the group.

A loud-mouth blonde boy with a BRIGHT ORANGE jumpsuit.

A Chicken-haired boy with a POKEBALL symbol on the back of his shirt, and a coller WAY too big for his neck.

A man with weird clothing, who was currently ranting away.

And finally, a man with skin paler than her own, and freaky yellow eyes.

"...No. No, I do not," Asuna replied.

"...Who asked you?" Konoemon shrugged.

"But Headmaster, I thought that Time Travel was impossible for even those with Magic to obtain," Negi said.

"Negi-Kun. This Magic book was stored within the bottem of Library Island for a REASON, you know. If it were to fall into the wrong hands, then possibliy the ENTIRE world would be at risk," Konoemon replied.

Of course, this didn't escape Orochimaru's ears. _'A book so powerful that it could put the whole WORLD at risk if in the wrong hands?! Hmm...if I obtained that book, then destroying Konohakagure would be child's play...'_

"But wait. If the book has a 'spell' (Sasuke used his fingers to quote that part) to bring us here in the first place, then shouldn't it have one to send us back?" Sasuke said.

"Normally, yes. But I'm afraid that the energy you used was a bit TOO much...notice the page next to the Time spell?" Konoemon said.

The Shinobi blinked (Kabuto got over his rant a few seconds ago), and looked at the page next to the Time spell.

There was a tiny jagged edge near the Time spell where the next page should be. Plus, the ninja could make out burn marks on it.

"...Let me guess. We sent out so much energy that it pretty much burned the whole Spell Reversal Page next to it," Naruto said a bit gloomliy.

"...Correct." Konoemon said.

"You mean we're stuck here...?!" Sasuke said behind gritted teeth.

_'But we CAN'T be stuck here! How will I get my revenge if I can't even get back to my time period?!'_

"Calm down, Sasuke-kun. We may have lost the sure-fire way to get you back home, but that doesn't mean it's hopeless. But if I'm to have any idea of how to send you back, then I must ask if you can show me the techniques that caused you to be here," Konoemon stated.

"Well...if it'll give us a chance to get back home, then I'll do it!" Naruto said.

"Very well. I'll do it too," Sasuke said.

"Of course, we'll need to get to a place with a lot of open space, or at least away from a lot of people. Until we can fully make out the situation, we don't want to show our moves to just ANYONE, plus people could get hurt if they get too close," Kabuto said, adjusting his glasses again.

"Of course, I understand. The only people watching your moves will be Negi-kun, Shizuna-kun, Asuna-kun and myself, so no need to worry," Konoemon reasurred.

* * *

The group made their way through the school campus, heading for the forest so that the ninja could show off their moves. 

The four wayward shinobi looked around the campus, seeing all of the buildings, trees and girls all around. And the girls saw them as well. A few of them even started whispering to each other.

_'Did you see those four new people walking with the Headmaster?'_

_'I know. I think that the black-haired one is HOT!'_

_'Meh, he's too much of a pretty boy for me. Now that BLOND on the other hand...'_

_'I really LOVE guys with silver hair...'_

_'Look at the eyes on the tall one! I could just stare into them forever...'_

All the Shinobi heard the whispering. Naruto sent a smirk towards Sasuke with the pretty boy comment, and blushed about the one after it. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the second comment, and growled a little about the 'pretty boy' one. Kabuto and Orochimaru just ignored it (though Kabuto was a bit flattered about the silver hair comment).

Soon after, the group finally reached the forest.

"Okay, here we are," Konoemon said, turning to the others. "Now you may show off your techniques on these trees, so we can learn how powerful they are."

"Heh, this oughta be good!" Asuna said, sitting against a tree.

"I wonder what kind of moves these people did to activate a spell 100 years from their time?" Negi wondered to himself, sitting next to Asuna.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure it's not that impressive. I mean, except for that freaky pale guy with the weird eyes, they don't look like much to me," Asuna said, waving a hand in the air.

"You know, we can hear every word you're saying..." The four ninja said, each of their eyes twiching a bit as they glared at Asuna.

"I know." Asuna replied, sticking out her tongue at all of them.

"...Anyway, do you want to go first, Sasuke-teme, or should I?" Naruto asked.

"Hn. I'll go first, dobe," Sasuke said, getting a glare from Naruto.

"Don't forget, this 'dobe' was kicking your ASS during our fight!" Naruto growled.

"Whatever." Sasuke replied, ticking off Naruto even more.

_'Dobe? Dead-last? Why does he call him that?' _Negi wondered.

_'Hn. I should only use a bit of my chakra in the attack. It's not as if I'm in a fight or anything,' _Sasuke thought, putting his hands together.

"Oh! This technique takes the hands to use it, hmmm?" Konoemon said, paying close attention to it.

Sasuke took a deep breath. Then afterwards, he went into the hand signs needed to perform the Chidori.

_'O-ushi...Usagi...!' _Sasuke thought as he went through the signs. Afterwards, he put his left hand upwards, and put the flat of his right palm on it, moving it to clutch the hand.

Soon, the small sounds of birds chirping could be heard, as Sasuke gathered what seemed to be electricity in his hand.

"What the... what kind of attack is that?!" Asuna shouted over the growing sound of birds chirping.

_'I-Incredible! I don't feel any magical energy coming from him, but I can feel that that attack of his is very powerful!' _Negi and Konoemon thought.

_'Impressive, Sasuke-kun. I was right to choose you as my next body. Kukukukuku...' _Orochimaru chuckled in his mind.

Soon, Sasuke completed the attack, and was holding a good sized ball of electric chakra within the palm of his hand.

He smirked, then with his amazing speed due to training with Kakashi, zipped next to a tree far away from the others in the blink of an eye.

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke shouted, driving his attack into the tree.

The tree exploded right when the Chidori made contact with it, sending bits of wood everywhere, much to the wide-eyed shock of Asuna and Negi.

_'Hmm, so he calls that move One-Thousand birds. Fitting name for it...' _Konoemon said.

"Heh. How's that?" Sasuke smirked, turning to face the others.

_"Negi, was that more of that magic that you use all the time?" _Asuna whispered to the ten-year old.

_"I...I don't think so...It's a form of energy that I've never felt before!"_ Negi whispered back.

"Pfft. Big deal, teme. It's nothing compared to MY technique!" Naruto scoffed.

"Hn. Then why don't you prove it, dobe?" Sasuke said.

"With pleasure! Stand back!" Naruto said as he rose to his feet and made a hand sign. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

_'Shadow Clone Technique?' _All the non-Ninja thought.

Afterwards, with a poof of smoke, a second Naruto appeared next to the real one.

"How do ya like this?!" Both Narutos shouted.

"W-What the?! Two of the loudmouths?!" Asuna shouted, pointing at both of them.

"I-Incredible..." Negi said, speechless.

"Hmm...Interesting," Konoemon said.

"Heh, if you like that, then you'll LOVE my real technique!" Naruto bragged, holding his hand out to his side, while the shadow clone put both of his hands over the single one.

"Okay! Here we G-"

But before Naruto could finish, a loud growl could be heard coming from near him.

"What! What the hell was THAT?!" Asuna said.

"...My stomach," Both Narutos said, rubbing said stomachs.

This comment casued the rest to face fault.

"Sorry! I forgot to eat before doing my...training!" Naruto said, laughing nervously and rubbing the back of his head.

"...Well, I guess that we could just cut it short for today and go grab something to eat. ...The only problem will be figuring out what you'll do while you're here," Konoemon said.

"Well, why don't we just take classes here like everyone else?" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun. This is an all GIRL school. And while your dark-haired friend does look a bit effimanite, none of you are CLOSE to looking like females," Shizuna said, earning a glare from Sasuke.

"Is that all? I've got just the technique for it," Naruto said, making another hand sign.

_'Don't tell me he's doing what I THINK he's doing...'_ Sasuke thought.

"Sexy no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted out.

_'...He IS.' _Sasuke said, slapping his forehead.

A poof of smoke later, and the infamous female Naruto, Naruko, appeared before the group. Thankfully, she still had her jump suit on.

"So, what do you think?" Naruko giggled, spining around a little.

"...So, a pervert AND a crossdresser. Wonderful," Asuna said blankly, casuing Naruko to face fault.

"...What the hell, might as well do it too," Sasuke said. "Sexy no jutsu!"

And with that, Sasuke transformed into his Female version, still with the clothes on. (Think about the Female Sasuke from the Ultimate Ninja Games!)

"You can just call me...Sasulina," Sasulina said in a husky voice.

"...Okay, well that solves that. There are still a few empty seats in Negi-kun's class, so I'll enroll you into there. And as for you two," Konoemon said, turning to Orochimaru and Kabuto. "You can be known as Negi-kun's assistants from now on."

"Feh. Whatever," Orochimaru said, eyeing Negi, who looked a little nervous.

"Good. I'll announce it first thing tomorrow. Now let's go and have something to eat," Konoemon said, turning to leave.

The rest said nothing as they followed him back to the main office.

* * *

And that's it for now. Next chapter, Naruto and the others meet the girls for the first time! No time for the Omake again, but everytime I don't do it, I'll add an extra one to the one I'll do. ...Or do you guys even care about the Omakes? Anyway, catch you next continue! 


	5. Meet the class!

Magic, Traitors and Jutsu, Oh My!

Written by: Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR

Okay all, here is the next chapter of this Negima/Naruto crossover!

Chapter 4

Meet the Class!

* * *

As the group walked back towards Konoemon's office, Negi couldn't help but be deep in thought.

_'So much has happened in just one day... My class and I survived the dangers of Library Island, we met four new people in...less than normal circumstances, and now those very same people are to become part of my class! Not to mention that they appear to be fighters, if the techniques they possess are any indacation.'_

Negi turned his head back slightly to gaze at the shinobi from the corner of his eye. Naruto (still in girl form) noticed, and gave a wave to Negi while having a big smile on his face. Kabuto noticed as well, and just gave off a gentle (though fake) smile. If Sasuke and Orochimaru noticed, they didn't seem to care.

_'I wonder what kind of fighting style they have...I could ask them, but I didn't even get their names yet! Shizuna didn't tell me,' _Negi thought. _'But the blond and silver-haired ones seem to be the most approchable. The dark-haired doesn't seem too friendly, and the tall one sort of...scares me.'_

With that, Negi slowed his footing so that he could walk alongside Naruto. Asuna noticed this right away.

_'What are you up to, Negi-bozu?'_Asuna thought.

"Um, excuse me..." Negi began.

"Hmm? Oh, it's you, Negi-bozu! What is it?" Naruko said.

"Umm, it's just that...I didn't get your name..." Negi said.

"Oh. ...OH, that's right. How dumb of me, huh?" Naruko said, rubbing the back of her head. "You can call me Uzumaki Naruto! Except for when I'm in girl form, then just call me Naruko."

"Okay...Naruko-san," Negi began. _'He's named after something you put in ramen? How odd...'_

"Don't call me Naruko-san. It makes me feel old. Naruko's plenty!" Naruko said.

"Very well...Naruko," Negi began again. "I have a question for you..."

"Shoot!" Naruko said.

"Well...it's just that the moves that you and your friend used...I've never seen anything like that in my life! What type of fighting style do you guys practice?" Negi asked boldly.

Sasuke, Kabuto and Orochimaru all perked up at this, curious as to what Naruto considered to be his... 'style'. ...If you could call just creating a whole bunch of clones and charging head-first into the enemy 'style'.

"...Style? What's 'style?'" Naruko asked, squinting her eyes in a fox like way.

It took all they had for the other three shinobi to not face-fault when they heard that.

_'Hn. Figures,' _Sasuke thought.

_'I nearly lost to a boy who doesn't even know the meaning of the word 'style'...?' _Kabuto thought.

_'I considered this boy a threat?! Did that old fool Jiraiya teach him ANYTHING about fighting?!' _Orochimaru hissed in his mind.

"Um...you know...it's your preferred way of fighting..." Negi explained.

"It's the way you always fight, dobe," Sasulina cut in before Naruko could make a fool out of herself again. "For example, your dumbass is always about charging head-on into the enemy, no matter how much stronger they are than you. If I knew better, than I'd say you really DON'T have a style."

Naruko glared at Sasulina, before saying, so that only she heard, "Better to not have my own style than STEAL someone else's."

Sasuke flinched at that remark, knowing that Naruto was talking about how he took Rock Lee's style for his own, thanks to the Sharingan.

"...That was a low blow, dobe," Sasulina growled/whispered.

"No, it was just the truth," Naruko replied. The two went into a glaring contest, sparks flying between them.

Negi was shaking like a leaf, anime tears flowing down his (now) completely black eyes as he watched the two glare at each other. "Awoooo...was it something I said...?"

"Don't mind them, Negi-kun. That's just the way they are with each other," Kabuto said, walking next to the Ten-Year-Old prodigy.

"Man. They make Ayaka and me look like little kids compared to them!" Asuna said, walking to Negi's other side.

Negi (face back to normal) looked up to Kabuto. "You mean that they are always like this...um..."

"Kabuto. Yakushi Kabuto. Nice to meet you, Negi-kun," Kabuto said with a smile, offering his hand.

"Yes...nice to meet you too, Kabuto-san," Negi replied with a small smile, accepting Kabuto's hand and shaking it.

Unknown to Negi, Asuna had a little frown on her face as she watch the two.

_'Hmmm...I don't know why, but I get sort of a BAD vibe from this 'Kabuto'. For some reason, I don't feel like I can really trust him...' _Asuna thought.

"Anyway, you can just ignore those two for now. I think that I can better explain what style of fighting that we do," Kabuto said. "You see, Negi-kun, we four are what you would call...Ninja."

"Wow...Ninja? Real live NINJA?!" Negi said, his big eyes glowing with wonder and excitement. Asuna sweatdropped at this.

_'Even though he's VERY mature for his age, even Negi-bozu can TRULY act his age once in a while,' _Asuna thought.

"Yep. Real Ninja," Kabuto said, chuckling a bit. "And as such, we use attacks that take advantge of a type of energy known as 'Chakra'."

"Time out!" Asuna said, crossing her arms in an X-shape across her chest. "There's no way that you guys can be Ninja. For one thing, Ninja are supposed to be stealthy, hard to find. But with what the crossdresser over here is wearing, he'd be easier to find than a beaver in a lumberjack convention! I mean, what kind of ninja wears bright orange?"

"Hey! I'm NOT a crossdresser!" Naruko roared over at Asuna, breaking her glaring contest with Sasulina. "And I happen to LIKE this outfit! It hasn't gotten me killed yet, and I doubt it ever will!"

"That's what YOU think...Dobeko," Sasulina scoffed, a tiny smirk on her face.

Naruko glared back at Sasulina, before replying, "No, that's what I KNOW...Emolina!"

The two went back to their glaring contest, much to the sweatdrops of the others.

"...Anyway, you were saying something about this...'Chakra?'" Negi asked Kabuto.

"Ah, yes. Chakra is...hard to explain, but I'll try to explain it as best as I can. Do you know of _Shintai Enerugi_ (Body Energy) and _Seishin Enerugi _(Spiritual Energy)?" Kabuto inquired.

"Hmm...I've read up on the subject before, but I didn't really get into it," Negi replied.

"Well, here's the general theroy..." Kabuto began.

Naruto tuned them out as they continued to walk. He had already learned about Chakra within the academy, and didn't want to hear a boring repeat of it.

What he needed to do was first find a way to convince Sasuke that he would be better off in Konoha, than with the Hebi-teme. Then he had to find a way to get back to his own time, idealy leaving kabuto and Orochimaru behind, since he knew he couldn't beat them at his current strength. But how could he convince Sasuke to go back with him...?

Little did he know that Orochimaru was thinking the same thing. Only he wanted to leave NARUTO back in this time, while he also grabbed a hold of this 'Magic Book,' that the old man was talking about.

_'Humph. This is a waste of time. I should be getting stronger, not posing as a girl to take some silly class!' _Sasuke growled in his mind. _'Once we can get some time alone, I'll demand that Orochimaru trains me. Then when we find some way to get back to Fire Country, I'll be more than ready to kill my brother...'_

"Okay, we've finally made it back," Konoemon said. "I hope you all are in the mood for some food."

"You bet! I'm so hungry that I could eat an ox! Headfirst!" Naruko said, rubbing her empty stomach.

"That wouldn't be very ladylike, dobe," Sasulina said, rolling her eyes.

"I can eat however I damn well please, teme," Naruko growled back at the Uchiha.

"Now now, children. Save the energy for eating. We've got a BIG feast planned out for you!" Shizuna said.

"...Is ramen involved?" Naruko asked.

"Sure." Shizuna replied, a wistful smile on her face.

"YAHOO!" Naruko shouted, jumping into the air for a bit, before rushing into the building.

"...So...I take it that Naruko-san's favorite food is Ramen?" Negi asked, a bit stunned.

"That may be true, but if I know the dobe's hunger, then we'd better get in there before he eats the damn table!" Sasulina growled, rushing after Naruko.

* * *

After a very eventful dinner (which involved Sasuke trying to tug food out of Naruto's mouth, there-by causing a food fight, which Asuna won), the four shinobi were seen resting in futons within the main office of the building.

"...Well. This is awkward," Naruto said, as none of the shinobi were asleep.

"Tell me about it," Kabuto sighed. "Never in a million years would I expect having to share a room with YOU of all people. Even more so, considering that we're supposed to be trying to _kill_ you. Why are we putting up this facade again?"

"Because we have no idea what to expect in this time period, Kabuto-kun. And until we do, we have to keep a low profile," Orochimaru hissed. Then he turned a glare towards Naruto. "But make no mistake, boy. As soon as we get back to our own time period, you will suffer a slow and painful death."

"Pshh, I've heard that one before, Hebi-teme. The only thing that'll happen is that you'll be sent back to Oto with your scaly tail between your legs when I'm finished with you!" Naruto growled. "And before you say anything, Sasuke, I don't CARE if you want to learn from him. He's _mine_ once we manage to get back."

"And you should also know that I'll burn you alive if you lay one finger on Orochimaru before he's done training me," Sasuke snarled.

Naruto just sighed in response. "Whatever, teme. Let's just go to sleep. ...I can trust you to not kill me in my sleep, right you two?" Naruto asked, directing the question towards Kabuto and Orochimaru.

"As appealing as the idea sounds, boy, it would be too suspiciousif you were found gutted in the middle of the room, and the rest of us were long gone. So consider yourself lucky," Orochimaru said, turning on his side.

"You have my word that we shall not harm you, Naruto-kun. For now anyway," Kabuto chuckled, turning on his side as well.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He just closed his eyes.

"...Why doesn't that fill me with hope exactly..." Naruto murmured, before going to sleep.

* * *

The next day found our favorite all girl class talking amongst themselves in the classroom. The topic? The new students that were to join their class today. Not to mention Negi-bozu's new assistants.

"I wonder what the new students will be like..." Makie said to her friend, Izumi Ako.

"I heard some rumors...the first one is blond, and kind of like Haruna-san in personality...while the second is a brunnete, and more like Chisame-san..." Ako mused, rubbing her chin.

"Hmm? Someone like me?" Haruna said from behind them, the two stray hairs on the top of her head twiching slightly.

"Forget about that! What I want to know about is the two people that'll be helping Negi-bozu in class!" Akashi Yuuna shouted.

"I heard some rumors myself. One is supossed to be fairly good looking for his age, while the other is a dream boat with nice silver hair..." Misa sighed, rubbing her cheek with her closed palms together.

"I heard that the two new students hate each other!" Kagusa Misora said with a tiny grin on her face.

"Great. It's like Asuna and Ayaka all over again..." Yue sighed.

"Don't worry, leader. I'm sure that it won't be as bad as those two, de gozaru," Kaede said, patting Yue on the shoulder.

All of a sudden, our two favorite guys/girls crashed through the classroom door skidding to a stop in the middle of the room, much to the shock of the other students.

"HA! I'M FIRST!" They both shouted. Then they glared at each other. "NO, I'M FIRST! QUIT COPYING ME! STOP IT! I MEAN IT! **THAT'S IT!**"

Naruko and Sasulina tackled each other to the ground, and vanished in the famous fight cloud, various body parts appearing randomly.

The rest of the class sweat dropped.

"...See, I told you it wouldn't be as bad, de gozaru," Kaede said.

"...No, it's just worse," Yue groaned, turning a slight glare in Kaede's direction.

"I only said it wouldn't be as bad. I didn't say if it would be better or worse, de gozaru," Kaede pointed out with the grin she always had on her face.

Asuna just stared at the fight cloud with one thought.

_'So...it begins.'_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next one will feature Naruto and Sasulina, not to mention Orochimaru and Kabuto, getting to know the girls better, and then getting through the first class. Good luck, 'Naruko'! Catch you next continue!


End file.
